


such things held simply to be voiceless

by coalitiongirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalitiongirl/pseuds/coalitiongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neverland, after nightfall. They find their rhythm in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	such things held simply to be voiceless

They find their rhythm in the dark, after her parents have drifted off to sleep and Hook takes his place as lookout far from the group. They come together every night by mutual understanding and they communicate in whispers and dare never to shatter the peace they find together.

 

"It's always going to be about your rage," Regina says on the nights when she provokes Emma, and Emma can feel fury searing her skin, building heat and power and hatred into the toxic mix that forces the magic from her.

 

She is dubious and not entirely sure that the woman who’s teaching her isn’t striving to build a reflection of herself. “You’re awful,” she says, but it’s anger that controls her. Anger with Pan, at Greg and Tamara for stealing Henry away. Anger with Neal and Snow and Charming and all the others who’ve let her down. And anger with Regina most of all, who taunts her with acerbic words and looks at her like she means nothing, who’s at the root of nearly every single thing that has gone wrong in her life since the moment she was born.

 

She trembles with it, feels it unsteady and weak when she thinks too hard of the woman circling her, and the fire that bursts forth is feeble and short-lived. “You need to stop being such a _Charming_ ,” Regina says with disgust. “Let whatever you’re thinking of seethe within you. Stop forgiving, it’s destroying whatever half-adequate abilities you might have.”

 

She remembers Regina’s face- _the same thing I always do_ \- and the fire spurts and dies.

 

Other nights, when Regina isn’t quite as aggressive and talking even less than usual, Emma tries to find the love inside her, to let it control her like it had when she’d saved Henry, and the rocks are cold and silent and still. It _can’t_ be anger that controls her magic, it can’t be the only way, and she shivers in the dark as Regina sighs heavily.

 

“You need to want it, Emma. You need to be desperate and irrational and nothing in the world can matter as much as the magic does in that moment.” She pauses behind Emma, her breath warm on her face, and stares down at the rocks at their feet. “Love isn’t passion enough.”

 

_What does the evil queen know of love_ , Emma thinks resentfully, and the rocks spark once before fading back to black.

 

Some nights Regina runs steady hands along Emma’s sides, pausing at her hips to whisper into her ear, her voice rich and deep and hoarse. “Magic is about desire, about that moment when your body reaches a crescendo and falls forward. There needs to be…” She swallows, and Emma shudders against her. “Friction. Your spirit surging against your fury, and only then can you find a release.” Her fingers dig into Emma’s sides, creeping closer still to her center, and Regina’s pressed against her, her breath coming out in short pants against Emma’s back, her body rising and falling with each movement.

 

The fire explodes in the rocks, nearly singing them both, and Emma rocks back against Regina at once. “Control the flames,” Regina breathes, a hand dipping lower, and the flames rise and fall with them.

 

Their magic is stronger than the blackness of the night, and when they come together, there’s little room left within either of them to shatter for wrath. 


End file.
